Divine Phoenix Sect
Divine Phoenix Sect (凤凰神宗) is the biggest and most powerful sect within the Profound Sky Continent, their power is slightly inferior compared to the Four Great Sacred Grounds. They are the Divine Phoenix Empire's protector sect. They changed the name of the empire, because of how powerful they were. They came to power because one of the residual souls from the Divine Phoenix grew a consciousness that it should never of had; betraying the will of the Phoenix and helped the Divine Phoenix Sect dominate the Profound Sky Continent. The trial ground there had also become the Divine Phoenix Sect’s restricted area of the highest level, where only the disciples of the highest grade were granted entry. Disciples of the sect wear flame-like red clothes with an emblem of a phoenix with its wings spread out embroidered on the chest. The sect hold's its Phoenix bloodline as sacred and prevents any disciple from leaking to bloodline outside of the sect. Yun Che having the Phoenix bloodline was breaking a great taboo and the sect sought to kill Yun Che. Members Divine Phoenix God * Feng Xue'er Ancestor * Feng Zukui Grand Sect Leader * Feng Tianwei Sect Leader * Feng Hengkong (Previous) * Feng Xue'er (Current) Grand Elders * Feng Tianyu * Feng Tianqing Elders * Feng Feiyan - Former Great Elder * Feng Feilie - Current Great Elder * Feng Feiran - 2nd Elder * Feng Lingshan - 10th Elder * Feng Yunzhi - 18th Elder * Feng Feiheng - 19th Elder * Feng Leiming - 41st Elder * Feng Feiying - 43rd Elder * Feng Hengjiang - 52nd Elder Junior Sect Master * Feng Ximing - Crown Prince Disciples * Feng Xikang - 2nd Prince * Feng Xilin - 9th Prince * Feng Ximin - 11th Prince * Feng Xichen - 13th Prince * Feng Xiluo - 14th Prince, Most powerful person of the younger generation * Feng Feibai * Feng Lingyun * Feng Boyi * Feng Lanshan * Feng Mingzhu * Feng Huwei * Feng Zhaonan * Feng Chihuo - Servant of the 13th Prince * Feng Zhanyun Profound Arts and Skills :Main Article: Phoenix Legacy Phoenix Bloodline - When the Divine Phoenix Sect was first created they had very pure bloodlines because they got the blood directly but over time the Phoenix Blood was passed down and become less pure every generation. World Ode of the Phoenix - Their Phoenix Soul lost the fifth and sixth stages when fighting with the Phoenix Soul remnant in Blue Wind Empire. * First Stage - Phoenix Flaming Lotus * Second Stage - Phoenix Arrow * Third Stage - Burning Field * Fourth Stage - Phoenix Flames Sears the Heavens Custom * Phoenix Domain - 'Created from the World Ode of the Phoenix and the Phoenix bloodline, it ignites the Phoenix blood * 'Phoenix Sealing Imprisonment Formation Locations * Spirit Earth Hall - Able to detect treasures. * Phoenix Forbidden Ground - Several hundred meters below Phoenix City, where the Sovereign Profound members of the sect train. * Phoenix Perching Valley Category:Sect Category:Locations Category:Divine Phoenix Empire Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Fire Laws Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Divine Phoenix City Category:Phoenix Inheritor Category:Divine Phoenix Sect Category:Sacred Ground